Mission To the Land of Coal
by flipomatic
Summary: Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and Sakura are sent on a mission to the Land of Coal. review please. ShikaTema and NaruSaku pairings. Chapter 7 is up. R and R On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys. I have revised this chapter a little bit and I will be changing the format of the next few. Please R and R

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I create.

thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

"Temari, come in."

"Yes Gaara."

"Temari, take this scroll to Konoha and deliver it to the Hokage. After that, follow the orders she will give to you."

Temari responded, "All right, I will get going immediately."

Temari left. Kankuro came out of the shadows and said,

"I hope you know what you are doing, Gaara."

Gaara responded with a slight look of annoyance. He said

"Temari will be fine. She can handle herself."

"I hope you are right."

thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

When Temari got to Konoha she went strait to the Hokage tower and gave Tsunade the scroll. It read:

Dear Hokage Tsunade,

Since Temari is the ambassador of the sand in Konoha, I have decided that if you find yourself in need of a spare ninja, you can use Temari's services. She is qualified for any mission below S rank. She does not know of this plan yet so will you also please fill her in if you decide to send her on a mission.

Kind Regards, Kazekage Gaara.

Tsunade was so shocked that she had to re-read the scroll to make sure she had it right. It actually turned out that she had a mission to the land of coal that needed one more shinobi of Temari's rank at the moment.

"Temari, your Kazekage has given your shinobi services to the leaf village for a while. I plan on using them and am sending you on a mission with some of my other shinobi. Here is a packet with the mission details. The other three shinobi who are going with you are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara."

Temari said, "All of this is fine by me."

"Good, there are hotel reservations for you in a hotel just down the road for tonight." Tsunade replied. Right as Temari was leaving, she grinned to herself. Now she has an excuse to hang out with Crybaby. This is going to be one fun mission.

thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

The next morning Temari went to find the other shinobi who were going on the mission with her. First off was Naruto. He was at Ichiraku Ramen and really easy to find. Temari told him he was going on a mission to the land of coal and to meet her at the gate at sunset. His only question was if Sakura was coming. When Temari told him yes, he seemed to disappear because he was so exited to get going. Sakura was pretty easy to find to. The only question she had for Temari was whether or not Naruto was going. The answer was yes and she seemed a little bit relieved.

Temari grinned to herself as she started to look for Shikamaru. Only Naruto and Sakura would care for each other so much that their only question about the mission was if the other one was going. It warmed her heart.

Temari could just not find Shikamaru anywhere. After about 2 hours of futile searching, she found him sitting in a field, watching the clouds. As she arrived, she could just imagine seeing his thoughts.

_I wish I was a cloud_, over and over again.

"Hey Crybaby, what are you doing?"

He didn't even move.

"Earth to Shikamaru"

He suddenly noticed she was there." Hi Temari."

She said "Just so you know, you are leading a mission to the land of coal tonight at sunset and if you want more information I am sure Tsunade can provide it for you."

"Thank you a bunch I guess. This is so troublesome. I guess I will be going now. Bye."

"See you around Pineapple head," Was the last thing Shikamaru heard before he walked away. Temari did not follow him, but she did lie down on the grass to just look at the clouds. She then thought, _darn, that slackers habits are starting to run off on me. I might as well go get ready for the mission_. With that final thought, she left.

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

So, did you like it, hate it, or not care about it. Please tell me in a review.

Read On


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hello. I am re-formatting this chapter and adding more detail. R and R

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

After seeing Temari, Shikamaru went to the hokage tower to get his mission information. After giving him his briefing papers, Tsunade proceeded to literally throw Shikamaru out of her office. After that, all he had to do was pack and go to the gate.

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

When Shikamaru got to the gate, he was about ten minutes early. The only one there was Temari. She was looking at the sky.

"Oy, Temari," said Shikamaru.

She looked at him as if she had just noticed he was there. "Hi Pineapple Head. Did you get the information from the hokage?"

"Yeah I did. It was a drag." Then, Naruto and Sakura walked up.

"I am so ready for this mission. We are going to kick but believe it. What is our mission again?"

Shikamaru sighed, "We are going to the new hidden village in the land of coal. We will be like immigrants. Our goal is to keep track of how the new village is building. We will also try to become 'shinobi' for them to prove that we are trustworthy. This mission could take up to five years. But that is unlikely."

Sakura said, " Five years is a long time. I hope I packed enough clothes."

"All right, let's get going already!" exclaimed Naruto. With that said, they set out.

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

After they left Konoha, it was a five-day run to the land of coal. When they got there, they learned that the new name of the hidden village is Village Hidden In The Rainbow. Before they went in, they planned out what to do when they got inside. Of course, nothing ever follows the plan.

As they walked up to the gate, a guard asked them "What business do you have here?" Shikamaru decided to take hi job as a leader seriously and respond. "We have left our villages and come here to start over. I am Nara Shikamaru."

The guard let them in. "Fine, welcome to the Village Hidden In The Rainbow." "Thank you very much."

They went in and went to the town hall to register as citizens. Naruto just has to make a comment. "This is not that hard. Everything is going according to the plan."

Sakura hits Naruto on the head. "Naruto shut up."

Then things started to stray from the plan. The leader of the Rainbow village came out and decided to talk to Temari.

"Why hello miss. Are you and your husband here to become citizens?"

To say that Temari was confused would be an understatement. "My husband?"

"Yes, that young man with the brown hair"

Shikamaru jumped into the conversation. "Is there some kind of thing about being married in this village?"

The Fiekage smiled, "Yes there is. If anyone over age 18 is not married, they are put into an arranged marriage to increase our population." Temari linked her arm in Shikamaru's "Then you do not have to worry about us. Shikamaru and I are married just like Naruto and Sakura over there."

Naruto looked like a fish out of water. "I am married to Sakura? Oh, sorry, I mean yes. I am married to Sakura."

Sakura just had to play along. "Yeah that's the case."

The Fiekage chuckled. "Good to hear. You know what, I like you guys. Here are keys to two apartments for you in the apartment building next to where we are now. Also, There is a tournament tomorrow to see if any of our citizens are capable of being ninja. I look forward to seeing you there."

The Fiekage walked away and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

Later, they went to check out their apartments. When they got there, Sakura was about ready to beat Shikamaru and Temari into a bloody pulp.

"Why did you say that I married NARUTO of all people?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "If we had not, you and Naruto would have put into arranged marriages with locals. That would ruin our mission."

Naruto saw the silver lining. "It is not that bad Sakura. At least now we have proof that Shikamaru and Temari like each other." Temari had always thought Naruto was a little stupid and unobservant. He had just proven her wrong. "What do you mean by that?

Naruto smiled in triumph. "When he asked whom you were married to, you could have said me but you said Shikamaru. Also, Shikamaru did not deny it."

Shikamaru had a little annoyance mark on his face and was only getting bigger. "Enough of this. Tomorrow we are going to that tournament and are going to try to become ninjas here. Does that work for everyone?"

Everybody else said it works.

"Now everybody get some sleep. We will need our strength for tomorrow."

Naruto, the baka, went back to being stupid. "Hey guys, how are we going to sleep?

Shikamaru sighed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there are two beds and four people."

Shikamaru sighed again, "I have a feeling that they check on people at night to make sure that nobody has lied about being married. Temari and I will have to share one of the apartments while you and Sakura will share the other."

Sakura and Temari were having their own conversation; "This is going to be a long five years."

"You said it."

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

The next morning the all met in the café on the first floor of the apartment building. They ate breakfast and got ready for the day. Then they went to the tournament. When they got there all four of them signed up and they went to wait and meet some of the other competitors.

There were a couple of people who looked like they might be a bit of a hassle. In total 40 people signed up for this tournament. The Fiekage came out with a board of all the first matches. They all easily fought their way through the first two rounds.

When it got to the third one, Naruto was up against a guy named Lee. He was nothing like the Lee from Konoha. This guy seemed to have a natural talent for fighting. Sakura was up against another guy with natural talents. His name was Ichigo. Temari went up against a fellow kunoichi with about the same skill as Sakura as a genin. Her name was Lyra. Shikamaru went up against someone who did not know how to do genjutsu. His name was Will.

All four of them defeated their opponents and moved on to the next round. The fifth guy saw their matches and forfeited. The next round ended up with Shikamaru versus Naruto and Temari versus Sakura.

"The next round will be between Shikamaru and Naruto."

"How troublesome."

Naruto was exited. "No offence Shikamaru, but I am going to kick your but."

Shikamaru was anything but exited. "I wish I were a cloud."

Naruto quickly knocked out Shikamaru with a shadow clone before he could even make a move.

"The winner is Naruto.

"I won. Believe It. Your turn Sakura, you can win."

The Fiekage made the announcement, "The next match is between Sakura and Temari."

Temari chuckled, "I forfeit because I want to see a match between Naruto and Sakura."

The Fiekage shrugged. "Ok. The winner is Sakura. The final match is between Naruto and Sakura."

Sakura smirked evilly, "I am going to enjoy this."

Naruto felt a shudder run through his body. "Please don't hurt me Sakura-chan."

The match began and Sakura tried to knock Naruto out with one punch. It did not work because he dodged. Where his head was a moment ago there was a ten-foot crater.

Naruto was impressed. "Wow Sakura-chan. You have been training. If only it were enough."

Naruto did a multi shadow clone jutsu and surrounded Sakura. He had them all charge and he knocked her unconscious.

"The winner of the tournament is Naruto. I have decided that we will have 4 jounin, 6 chunin, and 10 genin. Our four jounin are Naruto, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru. The chunin are the people who made it to the third round. The genin are the people who made it to the second round. Will the jounin and chunin please come get their jackets?"

The crowd cheered as the new jounin and chunin received their jackets and headbands. After they left, the genin got their headbands.

On that note, the tournament was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hola everybody. I have edited this chapters format and hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

After the tournament ended, Shikamaru set up a link to Konoha in his apartment. It worked without wires. It allowed them to talk to someone in Konoha to deliver verbal reports. For a few days they learned as they laid low and learned the layout of the village. Then one morning a messenger came to Shikamaru and Temaris' room.

Shikamaru answered the door. " Hello. Do you need something?"

"The Fiekage is expecting you and Temari at his office in half an hour."

Shikamaru nodded, "We will be there."

Shikamaru and Temari got ready for the day and went to the Fiekages' office. When they got there, the Fiekage gave them their first official mission.

He said, "This is an A rank mission. You are escorting Mr. Kenpachi to the Village Hidden In The Lightening. When you arrive, take him straight to the Riakage."

Temari was curious "Excuse me sir, but why is this an A rank mission?" The Fiekage sighed, "Mr. Kenpachi is the main goal for most assassins. The assassins are always picking a main goal. They pick a new one when the target is killed. The goal of this mission is to get Mr. Kenpachi to the Lightening village safely. He will be safer there than he is here. Now pack your bags and meet him at the exit to the village in fifteen minutes. Is this all clear?"

"Yes sir."

They left and went to pack their bags. When they finished, they told Naruto and Sakura where they were going and went to the gate. When they got there the saw Mr. Kenpachi. Hopefully first impressions would not last. This guy looked like a kid. He probably was only ten years old. His attitude was kind of like Narutos' at that age.

"Are you the ninja who are escorting me. We will make it, believe it." Temari introduced them. "My name is Temari and that lazy guy over there is Shikamaru. We will be escorting you to the lightning village."

Shikamaru glared at her. "I am not that lazy."

Kenpachi grinned. "Cool, my name is Kenpachi and I will be Fiekage one day. Nothing can stop me. Not even all of these assassin people."

Temari and Shikamaru were shocked at how much this kid is like Naruto. Temari shook her head as if she was clearing water from her ears. "Lets get going then."

Then they set off. This kid seemed even more like Naruto as time passed. He just kept going on about he will be Fiekage and they better believe it. After a few hours of running they stopped to take a break.

He seemed exited about something. "Now that we are taking a break, can I show you some of my moves?"

Shikamaru was hesitant. "I don't know…" But Temari had no such doubts.

"It can't hurt. Sure, go on and attack me." Typical Shikamaru had to put his two cents in. "Be careful."

Kenpachi was even more exited than before. "Yahoo, here I go."

He took out a kunai knife and charged Temari. She dodged and he turned around to try again. She dodged again. This went on for about thirty seconds. Then he realized it was not going to work so he cast a rainbow clone jutsu to make 4 clones.

"Wow, I never have seen that one before."

All of the clones (and Kenpachi) charged Temari at once. She quickly destroyed the clones and dangled Kenpachi by his ankle.

"Let me go! I said ##$# let me go."

Temari laughed "Such language for a little boy. Swearing is a bad habit."

Shikamaru looked amused. "Enough Temari, we should get going again."

She let Kenpachi go and they continued on their mission. Kenpachi insisted all day that when they stopped for the night that he had a rematch with Temari. When they finally stopped, he had not given up.

"Please fight me. I have to prove myself." Temari gave in. "How about we make a deal. Tomorrow, when we stop for lunch, I will spar with you. How does that sound?"

" All right! I will beat you believe it."

Shikamaru chuckled, "If you say so. For now you should get some sleep."

After he fell asleep Shikamaru and Temari sat near camp and talked.

"He is just like Naruto. They act the same." Shikamaru commented. Temari had the same thoughts. "I know. I wonder why he was picked as the assassin target. Do you think we should ask him?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, he will tell us when he is ready. Now let's get some sleep."

The next morning they all got up and got moving. When they stopped for lunch, Kenpachi could not seem to control his excitement. "I am ready. Let's fight now."

'" Wait one moment. Shikamaru, check around. There is someone here. Kenpachi, do not stray more than ten feet from either one of us."

At that moment an assassin jumped out of the bushes and threw a kunai at Kenpachi. Temari blew it away and Shikamaru used shadow possession on the person. Then another person hiding nearby threw a kunai and hit Shikamaru in the chest. He lost control of the jutsu.

Temari yelled out. "Shikamaru! Are you Ok?"

Shikamaru grunted, "I am fine. Let's defeat these guys."

They used a combo of shadow wind that they have been working on and killed the first one. All of the sudden, a jutsu just like Shikamarus' shadow possession captured Shikamaru and Temari.

"What is this?" " It seems to be a copy of my jutsu."

Kenpachi could only stand there and watch. Suddenly someone walked out. They were the one casting the jutsu. It was Itachi Uchiha. He had copied the shadow possession jutsu and used it against them. Luckily Shikamaru knew how to escape. He escaped and freed Temari.

Itachi looked smug. Whom do we have here? Nara Shikamaru, Sabuko No Temari, and the brat, had him over before I kill you.

Shikamaru suddenly realized something. "Kenpachi, are you a jinchuriki?"

"Yes I am and I am proud of it."

Temari was openly defiant. "You are not getting this boy."

Together they attacked with the shadow wind move and seemingly killed Itachi. When they looked closer, it was only a sacrifice puppet.

'Thank you so much for stopping him. I am a jinchuriki. Inside me is the five-tailed dog. I only learned about it a few weeks ago."

Temari smiled "Don't worry about it. I like jinchuriki's my brother was one. I really do sympathies with you."

Kenpachi tried to change the subject, "by the way, are the two of you dating?"

Shikamaru and Temari responded together. (Blushing) "What would give you that idea?"

Kenpachi chuckled "I don't know. Maybe you should ask each other."

Temari made a joke. "What is this, Cruel and unusual punishment for saving you?" Kenpachi shrugged, "I am just teasing you. But you really do make a good couple."

Shikamaru had been twitching throughout the entire conversation and had enough. "Enough of this. We really should eat lunch and move on."

Then the mission commenced.

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

You might be wondering what was going on back in the Rainbow village while this happened. Naruto and Sakura were also sent on a mission. Their mission was to back up Shikamaru and Temari if anything were to happen. So they went at a moderate speed to catch up to them. Who know how long it will take for that to happen.

Thisismylinemysuperawsomepowerfulllineitisaformidablelinebecauseitissuperlongandawsomeifitwasanylongeritwouldreachthemoon

Shikamaru and Temari continued to escort Kenpachi. Everything went well until Kenpachi remembered that he never got to fight with Temari. "Temaaaariiiiiiii, we never got to spar again."

Temari sighed "Ok, Shikamaru, is it okay if we stop here and spar for ten minutes?" Shikamaru grumbled, "Fine. But only for ten minutes." Kenpachi was cocky as usual. "I will win. Believe it."

They stopped and Kenpachi charged Temari with a kunai in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hi. I have finished editing all of my old work and plan on continuing to write more great things in the future. READ AND REVIEW

When Kenpachi was about one foot away from Temari he seemed to disappear. He appeared behind her and tried to hit her with the kunai. She caught his attack and flipped him. Kenpachi tried making a few clones and had them all attack at once. He ended up in the same position as last time.

"Let me go. Put me down." Temari chuckled, "Fine" and dropped him.

Then they started running again because their ten minutes were up. Kenpachi decided to get to know Shikamaru and Temari a little bit better.

He pestered them, "Are you sure that you are not boyfriend and girlfriend?" Of course they responded together. "Yes we are sure."

Kenpachi shrugged "Ok. Is there anything you guys want to do in the next few years? I am going to be the Fiekage."

"I wish I were a cloud." (any guesses who that was)

Kenpachi sweat-dropped. "Why?" Shikamaru shrugged. "It is too troublesome to explain."

Temari scoffed. "That just means that he does not know." " Of course I know. Troublesome woman." Kenpachi let out a laugh but in the middle of it Temari noticed something. "I hear something, get behind me."

Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the bushes.

Naruto seemed tired "We finally caught up to you guys." Shikamaru and Temari were confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sakura as usual, could provide an explanation. "The Fiekage sent us to back you up." Shikamaru sighed "So now we are a full team. Naruto, Sakura, this is Kenpachi. He is the boy we are escorting." Kenpachi jumped on the opportunity to meet new people. "Hi, nice to meet you. I will be Fiekage one day. Believe it."

Naruto smiled. "Good for you." The poor child was confused. "Are you teasing me?"

Naruto grinned broadly. "Of course not. I have always wanted to be a leader to."

"Cool." Sakura looked at the sun and made a decision. "That is enough chatting for now, we should get moving."

Naruto ran with Shikamaru to catch up on the news. "What happened before we got here?" "A sacrifice puppet of Itachi Uchiha attacked us."

Naruto and Shikamaru continued this conversation as they kept moving. Shikamaru explained everything that happened while Temari and Sakura kept Kenpachi occupied.

Kenpachi was curios about his new friends. "So, Sakura, where do you want to be in a few years?"

Sakura shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Probably at home in the Rainbow village."

Naruto and Shikamaru rejoined the group.

Naruto burst into their conversation. "How about you Kenpachi, where do you want to be in a few years?"

"I will be the next Fiekage." Naruto smiled. "Great. I am sure you will be. Believe it."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "The two of you are so alike." Naruto laughed. "You have no idea. Do you like ramen?"

"I love ramen. Do you have any?"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Yeah. Sakura, can we please stop and eat ramen?"

She sighed again. "I will ask Shikamaru. Shikamaru, is it okay if we take a ten-minute food break?"

"What a drag. Fine."

Both Naruto and Kenpachi were overexcited. They stopped and ate ramen. When they finished they started running again. They ran all afternoon then rested for the night. Then they were only one more day of running from the Lightning village. When they started moving again Kenpachi seemed a little bit sad. There was no conversation until they got to the village. They took Kenpachi to the Riakage.

He welcomed them, "Welcome to the lightning village. We will keep Kenpachi safe here."

Kenpachi was nearly crying. "Good by guys. I am going to miss you."

Sakura and Naruto said a generic, "See you later." But Temari was a bit more personal. "Good by. Grow up well."

Shikamaru was lazy as usual. "What a drag. See you around."

They left and made camp outside of the village.

Temari wanted to know what everyone else thought about the situation. "So what do you guys make of that kid?"

Naruto grinned and looked at the sky "He reminds me of myself about three years ago." Sakura could only agree. "Yeah, he really is like how Naruto was a few years ago."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "This is such a drag. We should head back to the Rainbow village. "

Then they went back to the village. When they got there, they were called to the Fiekage's office.

"Welcome back. How did the mission go?"

Shikamaru gave the report and the Fiekage dismissed them. They all went back to their rooms to send a report to Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hi everybody. It has been a long time since I updated this story but I decided to give it a shot. From now on I will stick with a single style of writing what they say. No more of the 'Name: blah blah' format. R and R

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING… as my parents continue to tell me. Except, drum roll please, I do own Kaien Kuchiki.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

A couple days later, Naruto and Sakura were called to the Fiekages office. When they got there, they noticed that they were not alone.

A young man who was about 15 years old was also present. He wore ninja sandals and his clothes were solid black. His brown hair was done up in a similar way as Sasukes. Sakura knew he was a jounin because of his jacket while Naruto simply wondered.

The Fiekage started to speak, " Good, now that you're all here, we can begin. Your mission is as follows. The three of you will take this scroll to Konohagakure. It is an A ranked mission. Dismissed."

Naruto took the scroll and left the room. Sakura and the other boy followed him.

"Look, I don't need your help on this mission," the boy said once they were outside, "I can handle it on my own."

Sakura scoffed, "Of course, that is why there are three of us assigned to the mission. I am Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it"

"If I have to. My name is Kaien Kuchiki. Don't forget it. Lets just get this over with."

So, even with Kaiens negative attitude, the newly formed team Believe It set out for Konoha. Sakura was a little worried that their friends would give them away, but then she remembered that she had already told them about the mission.

As they ran along, Naruto quickly learned that Kaien was not one for conversation. He tried again and again to talk to the boy, but Kaien wasn't talking. He just kept ignoring Naruto.

So they ran along silently.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

Shikamaru and Temari woke up to find a note on their door.

Hey Guys, we are going on a mission. Stay safe. –Sakura and Naruto

"How troublesome" was Shikamaru's comment. Temari was a little more positive. "Cheer up crybaby. Missions are a good thing."

While they were eating breakfast, a messenger once again came to their door. He told them that the Fiekage wished to see them.

When they got to the Fiekages office, he gave them their mission. "The two of you will be substitute teachers in the school today for a second grade class."

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome." This time, Temari could only agree.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

Naruto finally got fed up with all of the silence. "JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!!!!!!!"

"Something," was the smug reply he received. Silence then regained control.

After a few minutes, Sakura started to signal to Naruto. She quickly told him that someone was following them and he needed to tell Kaien.

"Hey grumpy dude, someone is following us." He grumbled. Then they heard a laugh in front of them. All three ninjas stopped on a tree branch and two of them gasped in astonishment.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing 5 feet in front of them. Kaien had to ruin the moment, "Who are you?" he asked aggressively.

Sasuke muttered to himself, "and they call me a traitor," then spoke up, "I am the last of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto glared at him. "I am goi…" Sakura quickly silenced Naruto before he could say anything incriminating.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Wow Naruto you baka. Sakura really has you whipped." Naruto glared at him again.

Kaien simply observed before asking, "Why are you here, Uchiha?" Sasuke smirked, "To make sure that scroll does not reach Konoha, of course." He then started making hand signs for a fireball jutsu and fired it at the branch the others were standing on.

They scattered and Naruto summoned some shadow clones. They all (the clones) charged Sasuke with kunai in hand. He easily poofed them all. Sasuke was forced to jump out of the tree when Sakura punched right where his feet were. The whole tree collapsed from the impact.

During those two attacks, Kaien had been sitting on a rock forming hand signs. When he finished, he unleashed his jutsu.

It started out as a simple rainbow. The rainbow scattered and surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke decided it might be a good time to retreat because he recognized the jutsu. He vanished in a poof of smoke. Sakura knew she shouldn't be happy that Sasuke was gone but she was. She was mostly glad that he had not given away her and Naruto's secret. Also, when she saw him this time, she did not feel the over spilling emotions she usually feels when she sees him. But that's not important now.

Kaien sat down on the rock and disintegrated his jutsu. Naruto couldn't believe. "What was that? Well, whatever it was, it sent Sasuke-teme running for the hills." Sakura explained for him. "Naruto, that was our villages (Rainbow Village) ultimate jutsu. It creates a rainbow that breaks into razor sharp light fragments and slices the opponent into a million pieces."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had forgotten that they were with a jounin and not a genin. Kaien simply shrugged. "We better keep moving" Then he just took off. Naruto grumbled, "Sure, now he talks," and followed him. Sakura chuckled and leaped off after them.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

On the way to the school, Shikamaru and Temari came up with a game plan. Shikamaru wanted Temari to teach and himself to sleep but she did not agree with that idea. They ended up both teaching and no one sleeping.

When they got there, the other substitute had already been there for a half hour. He was covered from head to toe in white Elmer's glue. When he saw Shikamaru and Temari, he quickly and efficiently ran away.

Temari took a deep breath before walking into the classroom. All of the kids were sitting in their seats smiling from ear to ear.

End

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

Thanks for reading. I will try to update when I can. Review Please


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hello my devoted readers. This is the long awaited chapter 6. YAY!!! R & R.

Disclaimer: I own Kaien Kuchiki. Not Sasuke… or Naruto.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

The little kids smiled evilly at Shikamaru and Temari. On their desks they all had construction paper and Elmer's glue. Shikamaru felt a shudder in his spine as he walked in the door.

Temari started talking to the kids. "Hello, I am Temari and this is Shikamaru. We will be subbing for you today." The kid's grins only increased. "We expect you to be on your best behavior. The first activity is arts and crafts. You can make anything you want to. If you need something don't be afraid to ask."

The kids started drawing, gluing, and talking among themselves. They seemed to be plotting something. Shikamaru was bored and started to doze off before Temari smacked him into awareness.

The kids then all stood up at once. They were armed with Popsicle sticks covered in glue. All together they charged the unfortunate ninja. Suddenly, they froze. Shikamaru used his shadow possession on the nasty little children and they couldn't move.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

Naruto, Sakura, and Kaien finally reached Konoha. They got through the gate without incident and walked to the hokage tower. On the way there, they saw Ino. She looked surprised for a moment but covered it up quickly.

Sakura waved a greeting towards her so she would know it was okay to talk to them. Ino knew about their mission and was careful not to blow their cover. "Hello Uzumaki-san and Haruno-san."

Sakura bowed her head politely. "Hello Yamanaka-san. How is everything in Konoha?" Ino seemed to pick up on the hint. "Everything is good. Where are you heading?" Kaien jumped in. "We are going to hokage tower. Please excuse us. We have to go." He then half dragged Naruto and Sakura to their destination.

They politely knocked on Tsunade's door. She called them in. When she saw them, she did an excellent job covering up her surprise.

"Rainbow ninja, why are you here?" Kaien spoke for the group. "Lady Hokage, we came to deliver this scroll from the Fiekage. It is of the utmost importance and on the way here we were attacked by Sasuke Uchiha, a Konohagakure traitor."

Tsunade was surprised to say the least. "Well let's see it then." Kaien handed it to her, bowed, and walked out of the room. Naruto grinned sheepishly at Tsunade before doing the same. Sakura waved goodbye and followed Naruto. Team Believe It congregated just outside the village walls.

Kaien was a little suspicious of them. "Why do you have friends in Konoha?" Sakura had a reason. "We were rouge ninja before joining the rainbow village. We have met many people on our journeys."

Kaien still didn't believe them. "What about Sasuke Uchiha. You both seemed rather friendly with him."

Naruto fumed. "We traveled with Sasuke-teme not knowing he was a missing nin. He was my friend, then a few Konoha ninja came after him and that was the end of that."

Kaien was still a little hesitant, but accepted the story. The run back to the rainbow village was uneventful.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

The kids were beyond confused. They couldn't move their bodies no matter how hard they struggled. Shikamaru smirked and forced all of them to drag the Popsicle sticks covered in glue through their own hair before he released them.

They all went silently back to their seats.

One of the bold ones spoke up. "Sorry substitutes. Usually we can overpower subs, but you guys are totally awesome!" Temari sweat-dropped. "Well all of you just behave now." The whole class chorused, "Ye Ma'am" and worked quietly for the rest of the day.

After class, Shikamaru and Temari reported to the principle of the school and told him that the kids needed ninja supervision. A normal substitute teacher just wouldn't cut it.

The principal promised to work on it. They left to report to the Fiekage. He was amused but told them they did well. They went back to their apartment and found Naruto and Sakura already there.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

Naruto and Sakura arrived back at the village to report to the Fiekage a few minutes before Shikamaru and Temari did. Kaien made the report then he went his own way.

Naruto and Sakura went to look for Shikamaru and Temari. They found their apartment empty and waited there.

Once they were all together, they sent a report to Konoha. After that, they all got some sleep.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

The next morning all four of them were assigned a mission with Kaien. They had to attack Otogakure and destroy as much of it as they could. It could possibly be a suicide mission but they all accepted it. Kaien was quieter then usual as they left the village.

They ran to Otogakure quietly. When they were there, they started to attack the outer wall.

Sasuke appeared with an annoyed look on his face. "Naruto-dobe, what are you doing. I don't have time for this."

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto didn't have the self control he had before. His eyes turned red, his whiskers popped off of his face, and his claws grew. "I will kill you Sasuke-teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He launched himself at Sasuke and the two of them got wrapped up in their fight. Kaien noticed Naruto's change. "Just what jutsu is that?" He questioned Sakura. She responded. "It is not a jutsu, he is transforming." She seemed sad. Kaien had no idea why. Temari ran up. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah"

"Then we better get out of here. Come on Kaien, we are leaving." Kaien looked shocked. "But what about the mission?" Temari shook her head. "Our lives are a bit more important." The girls dragged him away and Shikamaru joined them. Sakura decided to go back and find Naruto.

Shikamaru tried to talk her out of it but she went anyway. When she got there Naruto had 5 tails and was working on a sixth. She shouted at him but he ignored her. Sasuke had activated level two of his curse seal and was losing badly.

Sakura them remembered that Yamamoto had given her a seal for Narutos' fox chakra. She pulled it out and jumped into the fight. One of Narutos' tails stopped her on her first attempt. It whacked her upside the head into a big tree. Sakura didn't give up. She ignored her injury and stuck the seal on Narutos' head. It worked. He transformed back into himself.

Sasuke shrugged and ran away. Sakura carried Narutos' unconscious body back to the others. Kaien was shocked. "What happened to him? I need answers." They all looked at each other uneasily until Shikamaru spoke up. "Naruto is a Jinchuriki. He has the spirit of the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, inside of him. It acts up when he gets angry. We have precautions against it." Sakura interrupted, "I have seals that reinforce the seal on the Kyuubi. Naruto would never hurt any of us." Kaien sweat-dropped, "Then how did you get hurt?" He gestured to her wounded and poisoned face. Sakura hadn't even realized she was hurt in her desperation to save Naruto. She started to heal herself as she talked. "It was an accident. Naruto did not mean to do it."

Kaien scoffed, "It does not matter. I will have to report this."

"Troublesome. If you report this, things will get ugly. Why not just leave it as it is." Shikamaru commented, "Unless you are somehow afraid that Naruto will cause trouble. It may be troublesome but I will ensure that he does not."

Kaien did not look any less angry after Shikamarus' display. "By the looks of it none of you have the power to stop him."

Sakura finally lost her temper. "Look, Kaien, I watch Naruto for signs that he will transform and usually take early precautions. I did not today because that would have hindered his fight with Sasuke. Naruto never would have forgiven me if I did that."

Kaien silently stood up and gestured that they should head back towards the Rainbow village. Temari glanced at Sakura and Shikamaru and nodded. The two of them frowned, but obeyed. Sakura scooped up Naruto and followed the others out of the clearing. They were running for a while before Naruto woke up.

He was pissed off. "Where is Sasuke-teme???" he roared, "Sakura you have to take me back. I have to bring back Sasuke-teme." His voice petered off at the end. Sakura tried to comfort him. "Calm down Naruto. It's okay. You don't have to bring Sasuke back. Shhhhh." Naruto drifted back to sleep. Shikamaru and Temari shared a knowing glance and Kaien was once again confused. Sakura explained before his imagination could go any farther. "Naruto believes if he can bring Sasuke back to us then everything can be as it once was." She looked at Naruto sadly. "And sometimes his emotions get the better of him."

Temari put a hand on Sakuras' shoulder sympathetically before they continued to run on in silence. After a couple hours, they stopped to heal Naruto and get some rest. Sakura insisted that she be the one to heal Naruto. Kaien watched curiously as she did. He was surprised when she fell asleep next to Naruto after he was entirely healed. Temari spoke to Kaien, "They are in love, but keep denying it. It is amusing but sad at the same time." Shikamaru added, "Troublesome."

Kaien smiled, "I guess you're right. I will keep watch. Get some sleep."

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

The next morning, Naruto woke up to birds tweeting and with Sakura in his arms. Wait, Sakura was in _his _arms. He jumped up as fast as he could. Sakura woke up feeling warm and protected. Then she felt not so protected. She opened her eyes to see Naruto walking away, passing. Sakura stood up and stretched. Naruto looked right at her.

"Sakura-chan, what happened yesterday? I don't remember anything except leaving on a mission."

Sakura quickly explained it to him before Kaien and Shikamaru woke up. (Temari was on watch) Once they were all awake, they set out for the Rainbow village. They immediately reported to the Fiekage as soon as they were back in the village. He was pleased that they survived and that they destroyed a few walls.

After the Fiekage released them, Kaien went home to do research on the Kyuubi.

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari went back to their rooms to get some sleep.

Thisismylinemyallpowerfulllinefearandrespectitsallmightynessisntitreallycooltohavealinethislongiknowright

That's all for now. I have been writing this chapter in computer applications class at school. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hello. This is the long awaited for (by me) chapter 7 of Mission to the Land of Coal. Sorry I procrastinated for so long. I have summer fever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thisismylineitisalmightyandidontknowwhattosayinthislineandineverdobecauseitissolongandyeahiguessitcouldbelongerifiknewwhatelsetosayinitorotherstuff

(Sasuke POV)

I was still confused after my encounters with the dobe. He was wearing a rainbow village headband and fighting along side rainbow village ninja. I was running on the Rainbow village border when I ran into a couple of other rouge ninja.

I decided to join up with them to find out about Naruto and Sakura. They led me back to their camp. There were about 15 ninja staying in a few decent sized tents. One of the tents was tiny and had a foreboding look about it. They noticed me looking at it and told me that they had a prisoner there.

I shrugged and they took me to see their leader. He was a menacing looking man who towered above me at about 6 feet tall. One of the ninja who was escorting me quickly explained to his boss who I was and why I was here. His boss smiled and gestured for me to follow him. He told me that my first duty would be to look after the prisoner as a test to see if I was trustworthy.

He led me to the prisoner tent. When we walked in I nearly gasped with shock. Sitting in front of me was a bruised and battered Sakura Haruno.

Thisismylineitisalmightyandidontknowwhattosayinthislineandineverdobecauseitissolongandyeahiguessitcouldbelongerifiknewwhatelsetosayinitorotherstuff

(General POV)

When Naruto woke up, he was by himself. There was a note on the pillow next to him. It read,

I am on a mission right now. I will be back before sunset. Be good and please try not to destroy anything while I'm gone. –Sakura

Naruto did not see the note as he got up to get some breakfast. He was confused as to where Sakura was, but didn't give it much thought. After breakfast, he went to train. He trained all day with his shadow clones.

When he got to the apartment that he shared with Sakura, Naruto crashed on the bed. He was surprised to hear a crinkling sound. He read Sakuras note and smiled. He fell asleep with the idea that Sakura would be back before tomorrow evening.

A couple days passed without Sakura returning. For some reason, Naruto did not think that Sakura was actually on a mission. He was freaking out trying to find Sakura. He asked around.

"Shikamaru, do you know where Sakura is?"

"This is troublesome, no Naruto, sorry."

"Hey Temari, do you know where Sakura went?"

"No, did you ask Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, but he had no idea."

"Sorry I can't help you."

But nobody seemed to know where she was. His last resort was the Fiekage.

The Fiekage told Naruto that Sakura was on a mission, and that Naruto should be doing the same thing. He assigned Naruto a border patrol mission and sent him on his way.

Naruto grumbled as he left the village. He was patrolling the border like a good shinobi when he ran into a familiar face.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree, staring off into space. Naruto ogled at him.

"Sasuke-teme, what are you still doing around here?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was stupid.

"What do you mean by that? Dobe. I was just wondering if you have also become a missing nin. By the looks of your headband, you have." Sasuke smirked as Naruto turned red.

"I am not a missing nin. I will bring you back to Konoha for Sakura-chan." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke smirked again.

"You lost Sakura, didn't you?"

Naruto gaped at him in surprise. "How did you know? I mean…"

"I know where she is."

Naruto stopped mumbling to himself about all of the ways Sasuke could have found out to stare at him in shock.

"You know where she is? Did you capture her? If you hurt her teme, I will kill you myself."

Sasuke shook his head no, "I have recently joined a small group of rouge ninjas. They already had her captive when I joined. I was actually out here thinking about what I could do about it. Even if I didn't love her, I still don't really want to kill her."

A little light bulb flicked on over Narutos head. "Teme, let's work together to save Sakura-chan." Sasuke seemed to think it over for a minute.

"Fine, but only to save Sakura. After this I am going back to Orochimaru. I still need to get stronger."

Naruto anime sweat-dropped at his ex-friends excitement about getting stronger.

The two of them set off, both wary of what the other one might do. Sasuke led Naruto back to his base.

"Now listen Naruto, the plan is… he's gone…"

Naruto had charged head first into the encampment. Nobody was there. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"This better not be a trap, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke was also surprised. They walked over to the prisoner tent and started to open the flap.

Before they could get it open, a sand ninja with a line across his forehead protector attacked them, along with ten other missing nin.

They went after both Naruto and Sasuke. But they did not count on fighting Jounin level ninja.

Naruto beat the first five with his shadow clone jutsu and five more with his harem jutsu. Sasuke hit the leader with a Chidori and it was all over.

"I missed it teme, us fighting like a team." Sasuke nodded before he could stop himself. He quickly flung open the flap to the tent, only to find it empty.

Thisismylineitisalmightyandidontknowwhattosayinthislineandineverdobecauseitissolongandyeahiguessitcouldbelongerifiknewwhatelsetosayinitorotherstuff

Author Note: I wrote the first thirty words or so of this chapter like a month ago and now I am writing the rest. Kind of short compared to a couple of the chapters. Review please.


End file.
